Faunlands Panteon
Faunlands religion er en spraglet og inkluderende affære, ligesom alt andet i landet. Der er religionsfrihed og selv tydeligt onde og farlige guddomme accepteres, så længe tilbedelsen af dem ikke bryder kongens lov - det er altså tilladt at bekende sig til en gud for nedslagtning og vanvid, men ikke at ofre jomfruer til vedkommende guddom. På grund af befolkningens tendens til at blande blod og kultur med naturens magiske skabninger, elvere og væsener fra andre planer, er der et uoverskueligt væld af spiritistiske trosretninger, mystiske naturguddomme, og selv en form for forfadertilbedelse, ikke ulig ratamanernes religion. Der er dog også et etableret panteon, som kongehuset og adelen tilbeder, og som dermed fungerer som en officiel statsreligion. Disse guder og gudinder har en fælles historie, knyttet til stiftelsen af Faunland. Gudegruppen består af individer der er knyttet til hinanden af kærlighed eller blodets bånd, og mange var engang levende væsener, der befandt sig i Norden. Hvordan de ascenderede til guddommelighed er der ingen der ved præcist - det er et af de mysterier som landets præster forsøger at få indsigt i. De Seks Ældste Tequrá Gud for Vin og Krig, Gudernes Fader, Kongens Beskytter, Faunlands Gudfader, Den Første Regent Tequrá var en ældgammel maneelver, og har som sådan aldrig været dødelig. Han var en mægtig kriger og troldmand, der søgte styrke i maneelvernes magiske vin. Han var den næreste ven menneskene havde i Quai-Quinn og forelskede sig i en menneskekvinde, den underskønne Sabine. Han var legendarisk for sin styrke og den vildskab han kæmpede med. Efter hans mystiske død i et stort slag mod bormonere, i kampen om Faunlands stiftelse, blev han guddommeliggjort, som det nyskabte lands beskytter og vigtigste guddom. Han er ikke alene stamfader til resten af Faunlands guder, men også til den kongeslægt der har hersket over landet i århundreder - selv efter valgkongesystemet blev indført har man nemlig kun valgt efterkommere af Tequrá, og både gudens præsteskab og kongefamilien er dygtige til at minde om det gamle sagn der siger, at den dag en konge, der ikke er af gudens blod styrer Faunland, går landet til grunde. Tequrás templer er stort set altid fæstninger med store vinkældre. Hans præster organiserer Faunlands hær og fungerer som dens officerskorps. Hans hellige våben er hellebarden, et alsidigt våben der kan bruges lige godt til forsvar og angreb, og som man kan støtte sig til hvis man har drukket for meget. Tilbedelsen af Tequrá foregår både spontant og struktureret. Man udbringer gerne en skål for ham til festlige lejligheder, og enhver form for krig eller forbredelse derpå regnes som aktiv tilbedelse af guden. Der er mindre templer til Tequrás ære i de fleste større byer. Disse fungerer enten som kroer eller som hvervekontorer til hæren - eller til begge dele. Kammeratskab, løssluppenhed og en form for organiseret vildskab er kendetegnende kvaliteter hos Tequrá og hans tilbedere. En del hospitaler, især for krigsinvalider, er også templer til Tequrá. Tequrás symboler er frodige drueranker, gerne i gyldne og røde farver. Militæret har adopteret et af hans symboler - en stjerne af seks krydslagte hellebarder - som deres officielle felttegn. Kroer der er indviet til guden kan kendes på det gyldne vinbæger omkranset af stjerner og måner, der altid er malet på deres skilte. Domains: War, Intoxication (nyt*), Chaos, Healing. Favored Wepaon: Halberd. AL: CN Sabine Gudinde for Skønhed, Frugtbarhedens Forkynder, De Svages Beskytter, Forårsdronningen, De Rejsendes Vogter Ifølge legenden var sabine den smukkeste menneskekvinde der nogensinde har levet i Norden. Hun var Tequrás udkårne, og kæmpede side om side med ham mod bormonere, orker, drageskarn og andet utøj i de første, spæde år af Faunlands historie. Det siges at hun var en mægtig druide, der ikke faldt i kamp, men blev snigmyrdet af en halvdrage ved navn Thrak. Tequrá havde fundet en måde at gøre sig selv guddommelig på, og han brugte sin ufattelige magiske kraft til at skænke Sabine den samme gave, så de kunne leve sammen for evigt. Sabine tilbedes af stort set alle faunlændinge og hendes præster varetager et væld af livsvigtige funktioner. Hun er gudinde for billedkunstnere af enhver art, og alt der betragtes som smukt bliver betragtet som en af hendes velsignelser. Faunlændingenes fascination af alt der gror og bærer frugt gør hende også til gudinde for forår og frugtbarhed. Den ibårne skønhed i planter der vokser og væsner der formerer sig er hendes domæne. Hun er også diplomaternes og de rejsendes beskytter, for på den måde at udbrede skønheden eller at lade de dødelige opdage nye former for skønhed ved at besøge eksotiske steder. Sabines templer antager et væld af former. Hver landsby med respekt for sig selv har en statue af Sabine på byens torv, hvor man ofrer det første af hver afgrøde til hende. I storbyerne styrer hendes præsteskab kunstskoler og fattighuse, ofte i samme kvarter. Det er præsteskabets opgave at finde de mest talentfulde blandt den forarmede pøbel, og give dem muligheden for at brillere. Utallige landevejskroer er indviet til Sabine og styret af hendes tilbedere. Disse kroer hører til Nordens smukkest udsmykkede gæstgiverier. Sidst, men ikke mindst er samtlige af Faunlands udenlandske ambassader Sabine-templer. Sabines mest udbredte symboler er statuer af kutteklædte kvindeskikkelser - det er umuligt at gengive hendes overjordiske skønhed, så ansigtet er altid dækket af et slør eller simpelthen ikke hugget eller skåret ud. Hendes gæstgiverier kan desuden kendes på at der altid vokser en særlig art af blåbladet eg omkring dem. Det karakteristiske blad fra dette træ er også et af hendes symboler. Domains: Plant, Protection, Community, Travel. Favored Weapon: Quaterstaff. AL: NG Thrak Øglekongen, Løgnens Mester, Den Guddommelige Giftblander, Den Forbandede I sin dødelige form var Thrak besad Thrak allerede enorm personlig magt. Den var barn af selveste Urdragen Rachor, den ledende kraft bag Fjerde og femte Dragekrig,og var undfanget og opdraget alene for at tjene sin fader som snigmorder og sabotør. Thrak havde dog langt højere ambitioner og evnerne til at bakke dem op. Thrak var kun halvt drage, og hvad dens mor var er der mange teorier om, uden at nogen kan sige det med sikkerhed. Den er altid blevet beskrevet som en hermafrodit der kan påtage sig mandlige eller kvindelige aspekter efter forgodtbefindende. Efter at have myrdet Sabine, Tequrás elskede, ventede den til gudekongen lod sin kraft tilflyde Sabine. Thrak sneg sig med da Sabine ascenderede, og blev således guddommeliggjort. Den tog derefter form af Tequrá, narrede Sabine til Oimara i dødelig form og spærrede hende inde. Så tog den Sabines form og forførte Tequrá med flittig brug af hans egen magiske vin. Tequrá anede ikke uråd før det var for sent, og Thrak havde lagt sine æg. Sabine blev senere befriet af dødelige helte. Thrak er en hemmelighedsfuld og dyster gud, der ikke tilbedes åbent. Man anerkender dens eksistens og dens nødvendighed, men ikke godvilligt. Dens præsteskab er spredt og skjult, og består af lejemordere, giftblandere, ondsindede stammer af øglevæsner og andet drageskarn i Illmathant. Enkelte kongeligt ansatte spioner menes at drive en lille Thrak-sekt, men intet er nogensinde blevet bevist. Thrak kræver dødsofre, men er ligeglad med om deres beskaffenhed. Det er lige så effektivt at snigmyrde en grådig, galsindet købmand som det er at myrde et uskyldigt barn. Derfor vælger mange af Thraks mere civiliserede tilbedere at arbejde udfra en perverteret form for moral, og kun myrde folk der "fortjener" det. Thraks symboler er kendt af de fleste - om ikke andet så for at man kan undgå hans tilbedere. Det mest anvendte er en tretået reptilklo, nogle gange knugende en daggert. Et sort æg med en smal revne i toppen bruges også. Domains: Charm, Evil, Scalykind, Trickery. Favored Weapon: Dagger. AL: NE Camallin Skøgernes Skytsgudinde, Den Helbredende Hånd, Den Store Lidring, Forførelsens Mester Da Sabine blev befriet of forenet med sin elskede Tequlá, var gensynet naturligvis voldsomt. Resultatet lod ikke vente på sig, og snart blev Camallin født, halvt menneske, halvt elver og den første gud i det nylig etablerede panteon, der blev født ind i guddommeligheden. Hun slægter begge sine forældre på. Hun er kærlig og fyrrig på samme tid. Hendes undfangelse der bar præg af afsavn, desperation og lettelse har dog også påvirket hende dybt, og hun er således mest kendt som en gudinde for skøger og hellige prostituerede, der fordomsfrit uddeler lise, helbredelse og tilfredsstillelse. Hun er kendt som den aggressive forførerske, men også som den nænsomme heler. Hendes største bedrift var forførelsen af Tourpillon, Thraks første afkom, der startede sit liv som en ødelæggende, vanvittig entitet, men langsomt blev tæmmet af Camallins tilnærmelser og bragt over på et mindre destruktivt spor. Camallins præsteskab er næsten allesammen prostituerede, helere eller begge dele på samme tid. Alle der lever af at sælge sex, mænd som kvinder af enhver tænkelig race i Faunland, fra den fattigste gadeluder til den mest feterede gigolo, sender bønner til Camallin. Hendes templer er ofte de rene paladser og kan findes overalt i byer og på landet. Disse fornøjelsessteder er åbne for offentligheden og tilbyder helbredende magi, styrkende fortryllende drikke og naturligvis fysisk tilfredsstillelse og behageligt selskab - naturligvis til gengæld for et bidrag til templets pengekasse. På grund af de to guders stormfulde kærlighedsforhold ligger Camallins templer ofte sammen med Tourpillons. De to præsteskaber supplerer hinanden perfekt. De fleste af Faunlands mange halvelvere betragter, uanset beskæftigelse, Camallin som deres skytsgud, på grund af hendes blandede herkomst. Camallin har mange symboler, oftest af en udtalt seksuel karakter. Fallos- og vulva-symboler er udbredte, ofte omkranset af ranker af helbredende urter. Disse forsimples ofte til en trekant der balancerer på spidsen, med en bred streg i midten. Camallin billedliggøres som en smuk, letpåklædt kvinde bevæbnet med et fallisk spyd og med ranker af blomster om halsen og panden. Domains: Healing, Sun, Charm. Favored Weapon: Spear. AL: NG Tourpillon Den Blodrøde Danser, Den Ubindelige, Den Uforfærdede Kriger Thrak lagde tre æg der var befrugtet af Tequrá, og fra det første der klækkede sprang Tourpillon, som en tornado af ødelæggelse, vildskab og ukontrolleret had. Thrak var begejstret og slap den nye gud løs i verden, og betragtede hvordan afkommet spredte død og fortabelse. I lang tid prøvede Tequrá at tale sin søn til fornuft. Derefter prøvede han at indfange Tourpillon, men det lykkedes heller ikke. Da han erkendte at der kun var én mulighed tilbage - at myrde sin eget afkom - tog Camallin affære. Hun besang Tourpillon og udøvede alle sine mest kælne og forførende tricks på ham. I løbet af forførelsen blev hun selv forelsket i den virile og utrættelige mand der gemte sig bag monsteret. Inden længe mødtes de i kødet og Tourpillon blev om ikke tæmmet, så i hvert fald ledt bort fra ødelæggelsens vej. Tourpillons nye inkarnation bærer voldsomt præg af hans ophav. Han er stadig en ustyrlig og krigerisk natur, men han bruger sin uendelige energi til at fremme personlig frihed og løsrivelse fra tyranni. Han er en hvirvelvind af handling og er af underlige omveje blevet gud for både krigere, filosoffer, akrobater og dansere. Den blodrøde dans slutter aldrig, men den skifter altid karakter og toneart. Hans præster er vitalister og næsten altid fuldendte krigere, eksperter i at svinge det dobbeltebladede sværd der repræsenterer deres gud. Nogle er dervisher, næsten utilnærmelige i deres bizarre visdom, andre er godt tilfredse med at deltage på slagmarken, i forreste række, så længe kampen handler om at sætte fanger fri eller knuse en tyrannisk overmagt. Tourpillons præster er ofte på kant med Tequrás og kongefamilen, og mange betragter Den Blodrøde Dansers flok som et nødvendigt onde, der helst skal have noget at slås med for at distrahere dem. Denne distraktion finder de også blandt Camallins præsteskab med hvem de ofte deler templer. Tourpillons farve er ikke overraskende blodrød, og hans præster klæder sig sjældent i andre farver. Hans symbol er et hjul lavet af dobbeltbladede sværd, der symboliserer den evige runddans og at præsteskabets sværd aldrig står stille. Domains: Celerity, Good, Liberation, War. Favored Weapon: Double-bladed Sword. AL: CG Parier Skæbnevæveren, Spillefuglen, Sjælenes Fører, Dødens Budbringer Da Thrak så at Tourpillon var blevet omvendt satte den sin lid til det andet af de tre æg, der var blevet befrugtet af Tequlá. Dette havde Sabine dog forudsagt og hun fortryllede ægget med lykkebringende besværgelser. Thrak delte derfor sit sidste æg i to og gemte den ene halvdel i Helvede og den anden i de dødeliges verden. Det fortryllede æg klækkede, men hverken Thrak eller Sabine fik deres vilje. Afkommet, der kom til at hedde Parier, tilhørte hverken lysets eller mørkets side, men placerede sig midt imellem dem. Parier er vogter af skæbnen og søger altid at udligne magtforholdene mellem det gode og det onde, da ingen af delene giver mening uden den anden. Han er gud for held, som han gladeligt påvirker med sin guddommelige magt så længe status quo ikke trues. Han er snedig og foretrækker ublodige midler i sin kamp for balance. De andre guder, onde som gode, lader ham frivilligt varetage de dødes sjæle og fordele dem til deres respektive efterliv. Parier har et meget småt præsteskab bestående af mystikere, gamblere, sjælesørgere og varetagere af gravpladser. Visse grupper af krigere tilbeder ham og betragter ham som repræsentant for krigens uforudsigelighed og dødens retfærdighed. Mange af Pariers indviede præster fungerer som rådgivere for adelsmænd og købmænd, da de oftere end andre gejstlige har evner som seere og fremtidstydere. Til trods for sin ophøjede, nærmest pascifistiske tilgang til livet og døden er Pariers hellige våben en stridsplejl, der symboliserer skæbnens uransagelighed og jagten på orden i kaos. Pariers templer er få. Som regel tilbedes han på et meget personligt plan. Hans præster indretter små altre til ham i deres egne hjem eller hvor de kommer frem. Mange spillebuler har et altar tilegnet Parier, dekoreret med symbolet for balance - en cirker delt i fire kvarter, hveranden hvid, hveranden sort. På gravpladser ses hans andet symbol: Et menneskekranie i en cirkel, delt gennem midten af en streg, og lavet i hvid-sorte kontrastfarver. Domains: Fate, Luck, Trickery, Repose. Favored Weapon: Flail. AL: N De Yngre Guder Patu Erotikkens Mæcen, Den Guddommelige Inspiration, Virtuosernes Maestro Sabine er skønhedens gudinde, og derfor uimodståelig. Men hun har været et dødeligt menneske engang, og er ikke hævet over kødets lyster. Således forelskede hun sig i en mægtig alfekonge som hendes præster prøvede at allierede sig med i Faunlands kamp mod sortorkerne. Hun besatte den smukkeste præstinde i hendes flok, og forførte og lod sig forføre af alfekongen. De to havde en stormfuld affære, og deres respektive folk - mennesker og alfer - blev knyttet sammen i en militær og erotisk alliance, der holder den dag i dag. Men magiens veje er uransagelig. Præstinden var blevet gravid med alfekongens barn, og fødte Patu. Drengen viste sig hurtigt at være et vidunderbarn med overnaturlige evner. Han talte alle sprog og spillede alle instrumenter fejlfrit. Han voksede hurtigt til at blive mere gud end dødelig. Tequrá opdagede sabines svig og som en form for hævn forbandede han Patu. Patu kan ikke selv skabe nye sange eller digte, men kun give dødelige evnen til at gøre det samme. Patu er troubadourernes, digternes og skrivernes gud. Han spreder ideer til de dødelige, der skaber glødende dramaer, voldsomme romancer, hyldestsange og erotiske digte i hans navn. Han er også gud for viden, og langt de fleste af hans templer fungerer primært som biblioteker eller musikskoler. Patus symbol er et rødt hjerte delt i to af en sort streg, der repræsenterer hans manglende evne til selv at skabe, en lakune der er fyldt ud med sort blæk. I de sjældne tilfælde hvor hans præsteskab griber til våben, kæmper de med en let stridskølle der kaldes Det sidste Punktum. Domains: Knowledge, Rune. Favored Weapon: Light Mace. AL: NG Abbata De Dødes Dronning, Røsten fra Galskabens Brønd, Åndernes Betvinger, Mørket der Kvæler Efter to fiaskoer havde Thrak delt sit sidste æg i to og skjult det på to forskellige planer. Mens balladen om Patu stod på og optog de andre guder, samlede den ægget igen og udrugede det. Splittelsen havde dog haft en uhelbredelig effekt på væsenet der udklækkedes, Abbata, der er halvt dødfødt og skabt med et splittet sind. Hun er en vanvittig og ond guddom, der forstår dødens tilstand bedre end alle de andre guder. Hendes galskab giver hende en uudgrundelig indsigt, som hun deler med sine præster, og skjuler for andre i magisk mørke. Abbata er gudinden der tilbedes af nekromantikere, gale dødskultister og de udøde selv. Hendes præsteskab er splittet i små celler, der lever skjult i storbyerne. Kun i Mort-Vivant-bjergene tilbedes hun åbent af spøgelser og magikere der har snydt døden ved uhellige ritualer. Stammer af dødsfikserede barbarer tilbeder hende i Illmathant. Chokerende nok er der også flere maneelvere der tilbeder hende. Hendes symbol er et altseende øje med et kranie som pupil - symbolet er ofte at finde, skåret ind i panden på animerede skeletter og zombier, skabt af Abbatas trofaste. Hendes præster er ofte frygtløse krigere, der leder hære af udøde mens de selv kæmper med karakteristiske dobbelte morgenstjerner, der symboliserer Abbatas brudte sind. Domains: Darkness, Death, Evil, Madness. Favored Weapon: Dire Flail. AL: CE Mervalle Drømmernes Vejviser, De Håbefuldes Lys, Den Usete Hånd Mervalle opstod af samme æg som Abbata, men blev skjult i det mørke der omgav hende. Den blev fundet, som et usselt og udtæret gespenst af Tourpillon, der bragte den til sin elskede Camallin. Selv helbredelsens gudinde kunne dog ikke bringe den helt tilbage fra den pseudoeksistens den befandt sig i. Mervalle er en guddom der befinder sig i grænselandene mellem drømme, håb og virkelighed, for evigt overskygget af Abbatas mørke, men samtidig et svagt lys i horisonten. Den er uden substans, men kan påvirke verden omkring sig gennem magi - denne evne giver den videre til dens præster. Dens præsteskab er profeter og seere, der tyder drømme og mystiske tegn, eller filantroper der arbejder for at forbedre de fattige massers kår. Enkelte bestyrer storbyernes forbund af kriminelle. Mervalle tilbedes af tiggere og fattige bønder, der tillader sig at håbe på en bedre fremtid. Den er også tyvenes gud, og hævet over menneskelige love. Den forbliver kønsløs, uset og sky, men giver håb til de forarmede. Mange rige købmænd, der før var fattige, holder fast i tilbedelsen af Mervalle af taknemmlighed. Domains: Chaos, Dream, Force, Trickery. Favored Weapon: Unarmed Strike. AL: CN Allain Skovens Sjæl Ad mystiske omveje er Allain både den ældste og den yngste af Faunlands guder. Tourpillon og Camallin ventede et barn, og de fleste andre guder ønskede dem tillykke. Thrak var dog misundelig og i øvrigt sit sædvanlige hadske jeg, og sammen med Abbata lagde den en grusom plan om at myrde dette seneste skud på gudernes stamtræ. Planen, hvis detaljer ikke kendes, lykkedes til dels. Thrak præsterede at forgifte barnet i moders skød, og Camallin følte hvordan det langsomt døde i hendes mave. De gode guder søgte blandt deres allierede efter nogen der kunne hjælpe, og tilfældet ville at et af Nordens ældste væsener var parat til netop det. Faunlands ældste ente - et væsen af så ufattelig ælde at selv elverne virker unge i sammenligning - lå for døden. Dens rødder var forvitrede af alderdom, råd og utøj plagede dens blade, dens grene hang tung ned, tynget af syddomme der fik træet til at bulne. Enten gav Camallin et enkelt agern, det sidste den var i stand til at lave, og hun slugte det sammen med vand fra livets flod i himmelen. Barnet blev øjeblikkeligt helbredt, men enten lod sig reinkarnere i det. Camallin og Tourpillons datter er således både en ung gud og en ældgammel ente. Allain er skovens gudinde, og hun tilbedes af druider, alfer, enter og skovens andre væsener. Hun er ven med enhjørninge og elvere, beskytter af hellige kilder og lunde, og den man beder til når man er faret vild i skovens dyb. Hun har meget få præster, der næsten alle bor i skoven sammen med druiderne og skovfolket. Hun tilbedes også af de fleste godartede væsener i den faunlandske del af Illmathant. Domains: Animal, Earth, Good, Plant, Water. Favored Weapon: Club. AL: NG Kategori:Guder Kategori:Gode guder Kategori:Onde guder Kategori:Neutrale Guder Kategori:Artikler med regler